Kitty Katswell
Kitty Katswell is a cat from T.U.F.F. Puppy. Kitty Katswell played Lila Rossi/Volpina in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe She is the main villain of Miraculous Ladybug: Far from Home. A former Stark Industries employee and holographic-illusions specialist who masquerades as a superheroine from Earth-833 in the Multiverse. She is recruited by Nick Fury (played by Cooler) to help Ladybug (played by Mewsette) stop the Elementals Kitty Katswell played Princess Leia in Star Wars (Hunterxcollection Style) She is a Jedi princess Kitty Katswell played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Wildlife Animal: Friendship is Magic She is a pony Kitty Katswell played Stretch in Children Story 3 She is a toy Kitty Katswell played Gloria the Hippo in Madagascar (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style) She is a hippo Kitty Katswell played Jasmine in Dudleyladdin, Dudleyladdin 2: The Return of Prince John, and Dudleyladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess Kitty Katswell played Raava in The Legend of Princess She is the spirit of light and harmony Dudley Puppy played Janice in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) Kitty katswell played Vanessa Kensington in Dudley Puppy: International Dog of Mystery and Dudley Puppy: The Spy Who Shagged Me Kitty Katswell played Thumbelina's Mother in Gadgetlina She is a Fairy Kitty Katswell played Miss Kitty in The Great Rabbit Detective She is a Dancer Kitty Katswell played Kimiko Tohomiko in Xiaolin Showdown (MovieMagic8011 Style) Kitty Katswell played Kimberly Hart in Mighty Morphin Spy Force Rangers The Movie She is a Teenage Girl and Tommy's Love Interest Kitty Katswell played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey style) She will play Nicole Watterson in an upcoming The Amazing World of Gumball parody She will play Inspector Carmelita Fox in an upcoming Sly Cooper parody She will play Gadget Hackwrench in an upcoming Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers parody She will play Lola Bunny in an upcoming Looney Tunes parody She will play Sam Manson in an upcoming Danny Phantom parody She will play Brandy Harrington in an upcoming Brandy and Mr. Whiskers parody She will play Sandy Cheeks in an upcoming SpongeBob SquarePants parody She will play Minerva Mink in an upcoming Animaniacs parody She will play Judy Hopps in an upcoming Zootopia parody She will play Pete "Maverick" Mitchell in an upcoming Top Gun parody She will play Mary Test in an upcoming Johnny Test parody She will play Sasha La Fleur in an upcoming All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 parody Kitty Katswell played Tinker Bell in Roger Pan (Hiatt Grey style) Kitty Katswell played Eve in Alpha & Omega Series (Vinnytovar Style) She is a Wolf and leader of the wolves Gallery: Kitty-0.png NEW Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg Kitty got hurt.png 1890225-character large 332x363 kitty.jpg Kitty katswell jump by kuropop-d6pxq58.gif Big kitty katswell by beowulf prime-d5og6qc.png Kitty katswell bikini by blackrose009-d3f5cbm.jpg Kitty bikini by credechica4-d6dstc5.png Kitty katswell goes swimming by tpirman1982-d3yot2t.png Kitty katswell bikini 7 by blackrose009-d3f5d3p.jpg Kitty katswell bikini.png Kitty Katswell in her black bikini..png cheesy kitty belly morph by bond750-d7611xv.png kitty katswell bikini_6_by_blackrose009-d3f5d1j.jpg kitty bikini by credechica4-d6dstc5..png kitty katswell bikini 2 by blackrose009-d3f5co4.jpg kitty katswell bikini 3 by blackrose009-d3f5cr3.jpg kitty katswell bikini 4 by blackrose009-d3f5cvt.jpg kitty katswell screenshot_2_by_bond750-d37jihz.png Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy.jpg|Kitty Katswell in TUFF Puppy TUFFRanger Kitty (Hotjohnimus Version).png|White Spy Force Ranger|link=Kitty Katswell kitty holding a smoke bomb.png kitty pushes button in the machine.png KITTYKASWELL.png|Kitty Katwell as White Ranger|link=Kitty Katswell Kitty Katswell in her betty dancer .png Kitty Katswell as Wonder Woman.png|As Wonder Woman Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Cats Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Black Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Girls Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Adults Category:Angry Characters Category:Classified and Kitty Katswell Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Dudley and Kitty Category:Young Adults Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who cry Category:Vinnytovar